The Immune Epitope Database and Analysis Program contains extensively curated antibody and T cell epitope information from the published literature, as well as tools to predict antibody and T cell epitopes or visualization/mapping of epitopes onto known protein structures. Over 16,000 references have been curated into the IEDB, which includes epitopes for infectious diseases, allergy, transplantation and autoimmune diseases.